Afotik
by heylalaa
Summary: Souji; — Pada akhirnya ia tahu, bahwa kesempurnaan itu hanyalah ilusi belaka.


**Judul: **Afotik  
**Fandom: **Persona 4  
**Character: **Souji  
**Warning: **Pre-game, spoilers.  
**Disclaimer: **Persona 4 © Atlus  
**Notes: **Jadi, Souji terlalu perfect di mata saya. Dia tampan (di mata perempuan-perempuan P4), dia jenius, dia baik, rajin, kuat, dkk. Maksudku, memangnya ada orang yang sesempurna itu? Erm, jawabannya: tidak, mungkin?

* * *

**i**_  
Manusia bagaikan __lilin__._

.

.

Seperti anak-anak lainnya, Souji memiliki satu ayah dan satu ibu yang sama-sama merawatnya sejak ia masih berupa bayi yang hanya bisa menangis, sampai menjadi seorang remaja yang selalu dan selalu membuat orang-orang takjub dengan kecepatannya dalam menangkap setiap informasi yang ada, atau ketelitiannya dalam memecahkan setiap soal yang diberikan guru kepadanya, atau keakuratannya dalam menendang bola sepak itu, membuatnya menggelinding gesit dan masuk ke dalam gawang dengan mudahnya.

Ayahnya dahulu adalah seorang murid lulusan terbaik dari setiap sekolah yang dimasukinya. Namanya selalu dikenal oleh setiap guru di sekolah sebagai anak terpintar dan terajin yang pernah mereka kenal. Pada setiap bidang mata pelajaran yang ada, ia selalu meraih peringkat tertinggi dalam setiap ujian yang diselenggarakan. Soal-soal fisika yang bahkan sulit untuk dikerjakan oleh gurunya sekali pun, dapat dikerjakannya hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit. Juga, ketika ia mengikuti sebuah kompetisi, ajang menunjukkan kecerdasan otak, semua peserta yang juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam perlombaan itu pun selalu berpikir bahwa mereka pasti akan kalah, tidak akan bisa menang, karena lelaki itulah yang akan membawa pulang piala kemenangannya.

Bagi setiap orang, ayahnya adalah seorang jenius sejati.

Sedangkan ibunya, ia adalah seseorang dengan bakat seni yang tinggi. Ia dapat menari balet dengan baik, melakukan setiap lompatan dan putaran dengan sangat sempurna, membuat heran setiap mentor yang mengajarinya. Permainan musiknya jarang mendapatkan kritikan dari orang-orang yang mendengarnya, karena setiap denting piano yang ia ciptakan, suara petikan gitar yang ia mainkan, gesekan biola yang terus terdengar ketika merah mulai merajai langit, semua itu terdengar begitu harmonis dan manis. Coretan tangannya di atas kertas putih yang lemas, dihiasi dengan warna biru yang melambangkan ketenangan, atau warna jingga yang menyimbolkan keceriaan, atau warna merah yang memiliki arti keberanian, semua itu terlihat bagaikan sebuah mahakarya di mata setiap guru-gurunya.

Bagi setiap orang, ibunya adalah seorang seniman dengan bakat alami.

Dan keduanya memilik karisma yang jarang dimiliki orang lain. Tatapan mata mereka yang bening, bagaikan kaca gelas tanpa sedikit pun kotoran yang menodainya, semua itu yang menyebabkan orang-orang selalu menatap lurus ke mata mereka. Suara mereka yang menyiratkan ketenangan tiada batas itulah yang disukai oleh semua orang yang berteman dengannya. Tindakan yang selalu mereka pikirkan dengan menyeimbangkan antara sebab dan akibatnya, memperhitungkan antara yang benar dengan yang salah, seluruh kewaspadaan itulah yang membuat orang-orang kagum kepada mereka.

Bagi setiap orang, mereka adalah dua orang dengan perfeksi yang saling mengisi.

Sementara Souji, ia adalah gabungan dari dua kesempurnaan itu. Ia **harus** menjadi alumni terbaik dari setiap sekolah yang dikutinya. Ia **harus** dikenal oleh semua guru yang mengajarinya sebagai anak yang rajin dan pintar. Ia **harus** selalu meraih peringkat tertinggi di tiap mata pelajaran yang ada. Ia **harus** bisa memecahkan seluruh soal yang diberikan oleh guru-guru di sekolahnya. Ia **harus** menyebarkan benih-benih ketakutan di dalam hati semua saingannya dalam setiap kompetisi yang ia ikuti—seperti ayahnya. Ia **harus** mampu mengikuti gerakan demi gerakan yang mentornya ajarkan padanya. Ia **harus** melantunkan melodi-melodi yang mampu membuat orang-orang terdiam hanya untuk mendengarkan eufoni itu. Ia **harus** menciptakan sebuah karya yang bisa menyebabkan semua orang tercengang-cengang akibat keindahannya—seperti ibunya.

Harus, harus, harus, harus, harus, harus, harus, dan harus.

Karena bagi setiap orang, ia adalah sebuah kesempurnaan yang se**harus**nya tak pernah ada.

* * *

**ii**_  
Seperti lilin yang baru berkobar, ia bersinar begitu __terang__._

.

.

Dahulu semuanya terlihat begitu menyenangkan. Saat ia menggerakkan jemarinya di atas tuts-tuts piano yang selalu menghasilkan dentingan yang indah, ketika ia berusaha untuk bisa belajar melakukan proses pertambahan dengan baik pada umur yang begitu muda, kala ia mencoret-coret pensil mekaniknya di atas kertas gambar yang ibunya berikan kepadanya, semua itu terasa begitu menarik baginya.

Mainannya bukanlah sebuah bola sepak yang anak lelaki lain sering mainkan di lapangan sana, tetapi buku-buku latihan berisi soal-soal perhitungan, serta sempoa yang baru saja ayahnya ajarkan bagaimana cara menggunakannya kepadanya. Salah besar bila orang-orang mengatakan bahwa bacaan pengantar tidurnya adalah sebuah dongeng yang menceritakan tentang seorang pahlawan yang berjuang untuk menyelamatkan putrinya, karena sebenarnya, bacaan pengantar tidurnya hanyalah sebuah ensiklopedi yang menyediakan begitu banyak informasi tentang makhluk-makhluk hidup di luar sana—yang menurut beberapa anak kecil lain, oh, membosankan sekali. Sementara temannya bukan lagi seorang bocah lelaki yang sebaya dengannya, begitu inosen dan tidak tahu menahu tentang kejadian-kejadian berbahaya yang ada di luar sana, karena semua itu sudah berganti menjadi guru-guru privat yang orangtuanya panggilkan ke rumah secara khusus, hanya untuknya.

Kemudian, ketika ia berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun, orangtuanya mulai memasukkannya ke dalam setiap kontes—matematika, membaca puisi, piano, biola, melukis—yang mereka ketahui. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, karena ia tahu, saat ia melangkah ke atas panggung dan menerima piala, atau piagam, atau medali, atau hanya sekedar sebuah kado, ia akan melihat senyum bangga terbingkai di wajah kedua orangtuanya.

Saat itu, ia begitu gemilang, dengan segala bakat yang telah diasah oleh kedua orangtuanya.

* * *

**iii**_  
Namun, pada akhirnya lilin hanya akan meleleh, dan perlahan-lahan __meredu__p._

.

.

Ketika ia memasuki sekolah dasar, tanpa teman sekali pun karena yang bisa ia bicarakan hanyalah tentang buku, buku, dan buku—sementara anak-anak lain memperbincangkan tentang permainan, permainan, dan permainan—ia tidak pernah merengek sedikit pun kepada kedua orangtuanya. Sewaktu ia berada di rumah, duduk melingkar di meja makan bersama dengan beberapa rekan kerja ayahnya, dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah putihnya, ia mengatakan bahwa hari pertamanya di sekolah sangat menyenangkan, walaupun pelajaran yang gurunya ajarkan ebgitu membosankan karena ia sudah pernah mempelajarinya bersama dengan salah satu guru privat yang ada.

Selagi ia mengangkat garpu dan menggigit dagingnya, mengakhiri cerita yang sebenarnya belum selesai itu—karena ia belum menceritakan tentang bagaimana ia duduk di barisan terdepan, seorang diri, karena anak-anak lain tidak tertarik untuk berteman dengannya—para orang dewasa itu mulai menatap kagum ke arahnya. Ia dapat mendengar salah satu teman ayahnya bergumam bahwa ayahnya itu begitu beruntung karena memiliki anak seperti dirinya, dan ketika ia menepuk pundak Souji dengan pelan, ia berujar bahwa Souji pasti akan memiliki masa depan yang cerah.

Kemudian, Souji tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

Namun ia hanya seorang anak kecil, yang pada akhirnya akan bosan dengan rutinitas yang selalu dan selalu ia kerjakan setiap harinya. Dengan mudah, ia sudah dapat mengingat seluruh kegiatan yang wajib dilakukannya selama satu hari penuh.

Bangun pagi, karena gedung tempatnya bersekolah terletak sangat jauh dari rumahnya—ibunya mengatakan bahwa sekolah itu bagus dan sangat terkenal. Mandi, lalu makan dengan cepat bila ia tidak ingin terlambat dan melihat raut kecewa di wajah orangtuanya. Di dalam mobil, ia selalu membaca setiap buku pelajaran yang dibawanya, mempersiapkan untuk pelajaran yang akan diterimanya, tak peduli dengan lirikan supirnya yang sesekali memancarkan keheranan yang besar akan sifatnya.

Lalu di sekolah, sekali lagi ia harus belajar, belajar, belajar, menulis apa yang gurunya catat di papan tulis, berdebat dengan salah satu pengajar tentang pendapat mereka yang berbeda akan suatu hal, sementara teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Kemudian ia pulang sekolah, dan setibanya di rumah, ia harus melangkah ke ruang musik yang ada di samping kamarnya, lalu mulai mempelajari salah satu alat musik yang orangtuanya sodorkan untuknya—biola, gitar, piano—pada hari Senin, Rabu, Jumat, dan Minggu. Sementara pada hari Selasa, Kamis, Sabtu, ia harus mengambil kuas yang ada di laci kamarnya dan mulai menggoreskan cat-cat penuh warna itu di atas kanvas yang bersih.

Setelah jam berdentang sebanyak beberapa kali, menunjukkan bahwa sore telah tiba, guru privatnya berhenti menerangkan dan mulai membereskan peralatannya. Dan terkadang, salah satu dari mereka akan bertanya, "Apa kamu nggak bosan, Souji?"

Souji mengerjapkan matanya ketika ia mendengar pertanyaan asing itu.

"Kau tahu, apa kamu nggak mau main bola, atau jalan-jalan?" tanya gurunya kembali.

Kala itu, mungkin sebenarnya Souji ingin mengatakan '_ya_' dengan kencang, karena memang itulah yang saat ini ia rasakan: bosan. Tetapi ia tahu, bila orangtuanya mendengar ia mengatakan hal itu, maka ekspresi besar hati yang selalu orangtuanya pasang di wajah mereka akan luntur dengan cepatnya. Karena itu, Souji lebih memilih untuk menggeleng lemah, membuat muka mentornya berkerut bingung.

Dan tanpa ia tahu, guru privatnya pun mulai berpikir bahwa ia hanyalah anak dengan masa depan yang suram, karena yang ia kenal hanyalah buku, buku, dan buku, tanpa seorang pun teman sebaya yang ingin menemaninya.

Padahal, apa buku-buku itu bisa membantunya saat ia susah?

* * *

**iv**_  
Ketika angin menerpa, cahayanya pun mulai menghilang, kemudian __mati__._

.

.

Manusia mudah bosan. Entah tentang makanan yang saat ini ia makan, atau eskul yang kini sedang ia kerjakan, atau teman yang sekarang sedang bersama dengannya, mengeluarkan segala keluh kesah miliknya. Sementara Souji, ia bosan akan rutinitas yang dijalaninya. Ia muak melihat alat-alat musik itu, juga mendengar setiap melodi yang baginya terdengar sangat sumbang melantun dari benda berkilau itu. Ia malas memandangi goresan-goresan kuasnya di atas kanvas itu, karena baginya, tak pernah ada sedikit pun keindahan yang kedua tangannya ciptakan di atas kertas putih itu.

Dan ia sangat tidak suka setiap kali orang dewasa menepuk punggungnya, mengatakan betapa bangganya mereka pada dirinya, karena ia sudah terlalu sering mendengar kalimat-kalimat itu diucapkan, sehingga ia pun mulai berpikir, apakah mereka memang benar-benar bangga terhadapnya?

Karena itu, ia pun mulai menggoyahkan jadwal-jadwalnya yang biasanya tak pernah bisa ia lawan. Sewaktu orangtuanya menelpon, menanyakan apakah ia sedang bersama dengan guru privat pianonya, Souji mengangguk sambil menjawab '_tentu saja_', sementara matanya sibuk untuk menonton pertandingan sepakbola yang ada di hadapannya, bersama teman-temannya yang secara tak sengaja ia kenal di _game center_, ketika ia sedang membolos kursus melukis yang seharusnya diikutinya.

Tak ada lagi rasa senang yang dapat ia rasakan ketika ia mengerjakan ulangan fisika, kemudian mendapatkan nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. Seharusnya ia memperlihatkan hasil membanggakan itu kepada orangtuanya, lalu melihat senyuman bahagia terpampang di kedua wajahnya. Namun, ia bosan dengan setiap pujian-pujian yang kedua orang itu ucapkan kepadanya, dan ia melempar kertas yang telah ia lipat-lipat itu ke dalam tong sampah kamarnya.

Kemudian, semua itu mulai berlanjut dan terus berjalan. Nilai-nilai tes yang didapatkannya, piagam dan penghargaan yang diterimanya dari setiap kontes yang diikutinya, semuanya berakhir di dalam tong sampah itu. Sejak saat itulah, rasa gembira itu mulai memudar. Senyuman bangga yang dulu sering ia lihat di muka kedua orangtuanya kini sudah menghilang, jarang terlihat, sementara segala pujian dan kata-kata '_kagum_' yang selalu meluncur dari mulut mereka yang manis, semua itu telah pergi, dan takkan pernah menganggunya kembali.

Lalu, di saat pembantunya membawa keranjang sampah miliknya, penuh dengan nilai-nilai ulangan yang telah terobek, ia pun bertanya, "Apa benar semua ini ingin Tuan buang?"

Souji menoleh ke arahnya, lalu mengangguk singkat sementara di layar telepon genggamnya, terpampang rangkaian huruf-huruf yang membentuk suatu kalimat, berasal dari Ibunya.

.

**Mulai minggu depan, kamu tinggal di rumah pamanmu, di Inaba. Siapkan barang-barang yang ingin kamu bawa mulai dari sekarang.**

.

Membaca pesan itu, ia hanya bisa tersenyum pahit, lalu menggeser telepon itu ke ujung meja dan tertawa samar. Karena ia telah tahu, bahwa kesempurnaan itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang takkan pernah manusia dapatkan. Karena segala sesuatu yang telah ia lakukan sejak kecil, demi menjaga senyum gembira yang _dulu_ selalu mengisi muka kedua orangtuanya itu—dengan mencoba untuk menjadi sempurna—, kini hanya menghasilkan suatu kesia-siaan belaka.

Karena pada akhirnya, ketika mereka tidak lagi merasa bangga terhadapnya, ia hanya akan dibuang.

.

.

_Karena lilin lemah._

* * *

**END**


End file.
